Abstract
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: For Fujoshi Independence Day! Aku Kazemaru. Semua orang tahu aku, seorang anak berandal yang terkenal. Namun mereka tak mengetahui rahasia terbesarku...


Anak berandal?

Yah, mungkin itulah frasa atau julukan yang tepat untuk seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Kenapa ia dibilang begitu? Mari kita lihat…

Seragam selalu berantakan? Cek.

Rambut panjang? Cek.

Omongan kasar? Cek.

Senang berkelahi? Cek.

Suka cari masalah? Cek.

Nilai selalu anjlok? Cek.

Oh, mungkin kita tak usah memasukkan opsi terakhir itu. Karena nilai Kazemaru sebenarnya selalu di atas standar minimal, meskipun hanya satu angka di atas. Dan ia berusaha sangat keras untuk mendapatkan nilai satu angka di atas standar minimal itu!

Dan itulah, beberapa rahasia Kazemaru. Selain ia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya padahal ia tak mengenal orang itu.

Tapi, ada satu rahasia besar lain yang ia miliki.

Kazemaru, seorang anak berandal yang suka cari masalah.

Menyukai seorang Gouenji Shuuya, yang adalah murid teladan di sekolah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Abstract

Disclaimer:

Ehem, Kawan, kalo saya punya Inazuma Eleven, bakal saya jadiin penuh shonen-ai, dan saya jadiin anime macam Sa*nt Se*ya main bola!

Eh, emang udah kayak gitu ya?

Ya, udah deh…

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5? Yabuno Tenya? Akihiro Hino? Katsuhito Akiyama? Miyao Yoshikazu? Siapa pun, yang pasti bukan saya! #mewek sendiri

Warning:

For Fujoshi Independence Day! Aneh, humor garing, ooc, stress, ga waras, AU, ide pasaran, berandal!Kazemaru, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, tak layak baca, genre campur sari, gila, bahasa lebay, sedikit bahasa gaul yang tidak boleh ditiru –tapi cuma dikit, kok-, setelah ini full Kazemaru POV

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku Kazemaru. Baik, semua orang mengenalku. Aku adalah anak berandal yang senang berkelahi, selalu kasar pada semua orang yang kutemui, dan kebanyakan yang mengenalku mengharapkan aku cepat-cepat mati.

Iya, aku tahu itu lebay. Tapi tahan dulu, Kawan. Aku masih ingin hidup di dunia.

Ciri-ciriku? Ah, semua orang juga sudah tahu. Rambutku –kata orang- berkilau, berwarna _turquoise_ yang selalu kuikat ekor kuda. Mataku cokelat dan hanya terlihat sebelah kanan saja, karena sebelah kiri kututup dengan poniku yang panjang.

Kata orang, mereka tertipu dengan penampilanku. Aku sepintas terlihat seperti perempuan, tapi ternyata aku sangat nakal dan kasar. Kecuali pada beberapa orang tertentu, termasuk sahabatku Endou, dan beberapa teman-teman premanku. Tapi…

Gouenji Shuuya.

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu, kalau aku menyukai Gouenji, teman sekelasku yang sangat _stoic_ dan tanpa ekspresi. Entah karena apa, aku dan dia selalu berada di kelas yang sama sejak kelas satu SMP. Dan saat kami duduk di bangku SMA seperti sekarang, dia masih menjadi teman sekelasku! Ajaib!

Aku, sih, tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Soalnya toh, kami berdua tak pernah saling sapa. Paling-paling hanya bicara kalau kebetulan kami satu kelompok saat membuat tugas. Lebih dari itu, tak pernah ada apa-apa.

Yah, hanya begitu-begitu saja. Monoton, membosankan, tidak ada pendekatan yang istimewa di antara kami. Padahal setiap hari selama tiga tahun kami selalu bertemu.

Aku tak pernah mengenal Gouenji lebih jauh. Selain ia hampir tak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi kecuali ketika sedang berpikir, otaknya lumayan seperti wajahnya, ia selalu membuang setiap surat cinta yang dihadiahkan semua siswi di lokernya ke tempat sampah terdekat, dan ia dekat dengan Endou, sahabatku sejak kecil.

Ah, sayang aku tak satu klub dengannya. Dia berada di klub sepak bola, sedangkan aku di klub atletik. Jadi aku memaklumi kalau ia dekat dengan Endou, mereka berdua memasuki klub yang sama, memiliki kesukaan yang sama,

Mungkin aku memang agak cemburu, sepertinya. Habisnya mereka sering terlihat bersama.

Karena itulah, mulai sejak kelas satu SMA -tepatnya sebulan yang lalu-, aku pindah klub dari atletik ke klub sepak bola. Demi mendekati Gouenji!

Usahaku berhasil, aku bisa dengan mudah masuk klub sepak bola. Wajar, penanggung jawabnya kan, sahabatku sendiri, jelas saja aku langsung diterima.

Hmm, walaupun kami masih sering terkesan seperti perang dingin. Aku yang ketus, dan dia yang cuek-cuek saja.

Intinya, sih, kalau aku sedang berada di dekat Gouenji, sikapku –menurutku sendiri- aneh. Aku tak pernah bersikap baik pada orang itu. Dia pun juga begitu, hanya menganggapku sebagai 'teman sekelas yang kebetulan sekelas lagi' tanpa memikirkan kenapa kami bisa masuk ke kelas yang sama sejak kami pertama kali bertemu.

Selain tak pernah bersikap baik dengannya, aku selalu cari gara-gara dengan Gouenji. Kalau menilik pada sifatku, itu wajar sebab aku memang berandalan. Tapi tujuanku cari gara-gara dengan Gouenji itu semata-mata karena aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya lagi.

Mungkin bisa dibilang, cari perhatian.

Tapi, hei, aku bukan gadis yang sedang memperjuangkan cinta pada seorang pemuda tampan! Aku hanya seorang cowok tulen berandalan yang senang cari masalah! Itu memang pekerjaan dan hobiku, karena aku menyukai hal itu.

Dan, ehem, karena aku menyukai Gouenji. Makanya aku sering mengganggunya.

Ups, sepertinya aku keceplosan. Baiklah, akan kuungkap yang sebenarnya.

Aku sudah, emm… kalau dihitung-hitung, sekitar dua ratus tiga belas kali aku mengirim _e-mail_ tak jelas padanya. Isinya hanya seputar 'hai', atau 'kau sedang apa?' atau 'sudah makan belum?' atau 'kau suka sepak bola?', dan lain-lain yang menurut otak premanku itu sangat tidak berguna. Sejak aku kelas dua SMP hingga sekarang, mungkin hampir mendekati lima ratus kali aku meneleponnya. Tapi setelah ia mengangkat panggilanku, dengan segera aku memutus sambungan telepon. Iseng yang kelewatan.

Mau tahu dari mana aku bisa mendapat alamat _e-mail_ Gouenji?

Tentu saja dari sahabatku Endou, siapa lagi?

Endou jelas tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai _ace striker_ klub sepak bola SMP kami dulu itu. Aku merahasiakan fakta itu dengan rapat, agar tak ada orang yang menertawakanku karena menyukai siswa teladan padahal aku berandalan.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Hanya aku dan Tuhan saja.

Keberuntungan bagiku, Endou itu lemotnya hampir sama dengan jalannya siput. Alias, sangat lola, jadi ia tidak curiga saat aku dengan spontan meminta alamat _e-mail_ Gouenji waktu kami masih kelas dua SMP. Alasannya sederhana, karena kami sekelas.

Sudah. Cukup. Hanya tiga kata itu saja. Dan Endou, dengan kelemotan dan kelolaannya yang tiada bandingannya seantero Raimon itu, percaya seratus persen dan langsung memberikan apa yang kuminta tadi tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

Ah, punya mak comblang yang lola sungguh menguntungkan, jika kita bisa memanfaatkannya.

Hei, tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan Endou, lho. Ia hanya perantara, semacam kantor pos sepihak antara aku dan Gouenji.

Che, jangan kalian kira aku adalah perempuan yang mengumpulkan foto orang yang disukainya diam-diam, menciuminya setiap pagi dan malam hari, bermimpi mengenai dirinya hampir setiap malam, atau terus memikirkannya sepanjang waktu. Aku bukan orang seperti itu, Kawan. Aku laki-laki tulen yang menyukai teman sekelasku. Itu saja. Titik.

"Kazemaru, kau sedang apa? Ayo latihan," kulihat Endou membawa bola sepak dan mengajakku latihan pagi, kegiatan rutin yang biasa kami lakukan setiap pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Aku tak pernah terlambat sebelum ini, karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Gouenji sesaat sebelum latihan pagi.

Biasanya, dia akan latihan melakukan _shoot_, atau memainkan bola dengan satu kakinya.

Ah, semua itu terlihat sangat indah di mataku. Semua yang ada pada Gouenji menurutku terlihat amat keren.

Gouenji, seperti biasanya tak pernah datang terlambat latihan pagi. Ia selalu datang lebih awal, bahkan lebih awal dari Endou, yang maniak sepak bola sejak kecil itu. "Oh, kalian sudah datang, Endou… Kaze… maru."

Ugh, ini dia. Yang membuatku selalu mengurungkan niatku untuk menyatakan suka padanya. Yang membuatku selalu agak kesal jika ia mengucapknnya. Yang membuatku sedikit merasa cemburu pada Endou karenanya.

Tahu kenapa?

Dia mengucapkan namaku, dengan jeda sedikit setelah nama Endou, entah apa artinya. Dan selalu mencoba untuk disingkat –atau itu hanya menurutku?-, mentang-mentang namaku panjang. Juga, suaranya saat menyebut namaku sangat pelan dan seakan tak suka denganku. Kenapa, sih?

Emm, kupikir, mungkin karena memang tak suka. Habisnya aku selalu ketus padanya dan tak pernah bersikap baik. Dan lagi, aku berandalan, tak mungkin orang sepertinya menyukaiku bahkan hanya sebagai teman.

"Pagi, Gouenji. Yang lain belum datang, ya?" tanya Endou. Gouenji menggeleng, pertanda baru ia sendiri yang berada di lapangan itu.

Terkadang aku memang sedikit cemburu pada Endou, Gouenji bersikap biasa saja padanya. Sedangkan denganku… dia…

Walau aku paham alasan mengapa ia tak menyukaiku, tapi tetap saja. Maksudku, tidak bisakah dia memanggil namaku dengan nada yang biasa saja? Tidak usah ada jeda sebelum nama orang lain, atau mencoba untuk menyingkatnya?

Sumpah, aku tersinggung!

Dan aku…

Merasa tak bisa menjangkaunya. Meskipun kami setiap hari bertemu selama ini. Meskipun kami sudah berada di klub yang sama. Meskipun…

Huh, sudahlah. Aku tak punya waktu memikirkannya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa meraihnya. Dia terlalu sempurna buatku.

Mungkin, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menyerah. Sungguh, aku tak pantas untuk orang seperti Gouenji.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kazemaru."

Cih, mengganggu saja. Tidak lihat apa aku sedang merapikan buku? Aku ada janji dengan kawan-kawan premanku mau ke SMA Teikoku untuk menghajar penguasa di sana. Yah, hitung-hitung biar bisa nambah daerah kekuasaan. Sekaligus memuaskan tanganku, karena sudah gatal sekali mau menonjok orang.

"Apa?" kataku ketus tanpa menoleh. Aku harus cepat pergi, kalau tidak nanti aku terlambat. Masa' ketua geng preman terlambat? Memalukan.

"Nanti sore kau ada waktu tidak?" tanya orang itu, aku tak mau tahu itu siapa, orang yang menggangguku tidak akan kuladeni! Titik!

Aku terdiam sebentar, "Tidak ada," aku menjawab, masih seketus tadi. Aku heran, kenapa orang ini tidak mendatangi depan mejaku saja? Daripada dengan posisi begitu, memangnya dia mau bicara pada punggungku apa?

Dan lagi, nanti sore aku sibuk. Aku mau ke Toko Ramen Rairaiken, di sana katanya ada berandal terkuat sepanjang sejarah kepremanan bernama Tobitaka. Aku ingin mengajaknya masuk ke gengku, dengan kekuatan kakinya yang kata orang sangat kuat itu, mungkin bisa membantu memperluas daerah kekuasaan kami.

"Ng…" dia mendekatiku, tepatnya sih mejaku. Di saat itulah aku menyadari kalau hanya aku dan orang ini yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Aku tak bereaksi apa-apa, masih merapikan buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, memakan waktu lama karena buku yang harus dibawa hari ini banyaknya minta ampun.

Dia menarik kursi di depanku, duduk di atasnya, dan menyodorkan dua buah tiket.

Ting.

'EH? ITU? TIKET MASUK OLIMPIADE ATLETIK TINGKAT NASIONAL!'

Aku membatin heboh, tentu saja. Bahkan mataku membulat besar sekali ketika melihatnya. _Hell_, ini tiket olimpiade yang selalu ingin aku tonton dari kecil! Dari mana dia-

-eh?

"Kau sedang apa di depanku, Gouenji?"

Yah, seperti yang kukatakan barusan. Gouenji. Sedang menyodorkan dua tiket masuk olimpiade atletik tingkat nasional itu tepat di hadapanku. Entah apa maksud dari tindakannya itu.

Gouenji menggaruk tengkuknya. "Emm… aku tahu kau masih suka atletik. Dan setahuku yang suka atletik cuma kau. Tadi pagi aku baru dapat tiket dari ayahku, jadi…"

Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Heh, dasar tidak jelas. Sebenarnya kau mau apa, sih? Aku sudah hampir menyerah tentangmu, tahu! Ah, mungkin memang sudah menyerah, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, meminta penjelasan yang lebih jelas dari orang yang baru kutahu ternyata tidak jelas ini. "Jadi?" ulangku, walau sepertinya dia sendiri enggan mengatakannya, dan aku masih juga tidak mengerti apa maksud orang ini.

Dia benar-benar tidak jelas!

Dan aku lebih tidak jelas lagi karena menyukai orang yang tidak jelas!

Menggaruk tengkuknya kembali, aku simpulkan lagi kalau Gouenji sungguh adalah orang yang tidak bisa dimengerti. "Jadi… aku ingin mengajakmu, pergi menonton olimpiade sama-sama…"

Hah?

_Nggak_ salah tuh?

Sumpeh lu?

Ups, sepertinya bahasa premanku keluar.

Gouenji. Si anak teladan. Mengajakku. Menonton olimpiade. Berdua.

Apa artinya itu?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak orang lain saja? Endou, atau adikmu, misalnya?"

Ah!

Kazemaru! Kau salah kalimat!

Secepat kilat aku menutup mulutku. Ah, bodohnya aku. Gouenji itu, kan sangat merahasiakan adiknya. Banyak orang yang tidak tahu kalau dia punya adik perempuan. Karena dulu adiknya pernah mengalami kecelakaan, dan ia tidak ingin orang-orang bersimpati padanya gara-gara keadaan adiknya.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu?

Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Dahi Gouenji sedikit mengernyit ketika kutanyakan mengenai itu. "Dari mana kau tahu soal adikku?" tanyanya.

Jleb.

Gimana ini?

"Ng… yah, kau tahu sendirilah. Aku, kan ketua geng berandalan. Jadi informasi mengenai orang-orang yang berada di daerah kekuasaan kami aku tahu," ucapku agak ragu. Meskipun sebenarnya aku mengetahui informasi mengenai adiknya karena aku memang sering menanyakan ke mana perginya Endou ketika ia selesai latihan sore waktu SMP dulu.

Bisa ditebak? Tentu saja dia menjenguk adiknya Gouenji.

Dan sebenarnya lagi, Rumah Sakit Umum Inazuma bukan termasuk daerah kekuasaan gengku. Sebab itu adalah rumah sakit, mana mungkin kami memalak orang di tempat seperti itu.

Gouenji melebarkan matanya sedikit, kemudian ia bersikap biasa kembali. Tanpa ekspresi. "Oh, begitu. Aku tidak bisa mengajak mereka. Kalau Endou, kau tahu sendiri, kan dia orangnya bagaimana? Di kepalanya hanya ada sepak bola. Kalau adikku, dia baru saja sembuh, aku tidak mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan dulu."

Di bagian mengenai Endou, aku setuju dengannya, di kepala Endou memang hanya ada sepak bola. Tapi di bagian adiknya, menurutku sepertinya dia agak _sister complex_. Atau dia memang _sister complex_? Oh entahlah, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Aku berpikir sedikit. Kalau aku menolak, aku belum tentu bisa menonton olimpiade atletik tingkat nasional itu. Aku tidak punya uang untuk beli tiketnya, mahal sekali, sih. Tapi kalau aku menerima ajakannya…

Nanti aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku akan selalu mengingat kebaikannya yang sudah mengajakku pergi nonton berdua.

Sial, padahal aku baru saja mau melupakannya. Kenapa dia malah bersikap baik padaku sekarang? Sudah terlambat, dasar bodoh.

"Sejak kapan kau suka atletik?" sebagai pengulur waktu, aku bertanya padanya. Heran juga, sih, habisnya Gouenji itu cuma suka sepak bola. Sejak kapan dia mau lihat latihan anak-anak klub atletik? Setahuku melirik saja tidak pernah.

Lagi, Gouenji menggaruk tengkuknya. Hei, tengkukmu itu digigit nyamuk, ya? Tiap kali aku bertanya, selalu saja digaruk. "Yaa… tidak ada salahnya, kan? Habisnya aku sudah dibelikan tiket, sayang kalau tidak nonton," ucapannya terdengar ragu. Aku hanya mengangkat alis lagi sambil menggembungkan pipi, tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya saat ini.

Memutar mata, aku berpikir sedikit tentang ajakannya. Jarang-jarang ada yang mau mengajakku nonton. Endou saja tidak pernah. "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa," ujarku kemudian. Dengan kepala mendongak ke arah Gouenji dan dagu ditegakkan.

Wah, sombong sekali aku ini.

Tapi biar saja lah, pura-pura jual mahal. Hehehe.

"Terima kasih, Kazemaru. Aku tunggu di stadion jam empat."

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, dia memberikanku tiketnya sebuah. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil berjalan seperti biasa. Dengan tangan berada di saku celana dan kepala menunduk, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Yah, jadi aku tak akan pergi mengajak Tobitaka masuk gengku nanti sore.

Dasar Gouenji, tak bisa memilih waktu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Eh, Kazemaru. Kemarin kau jalan berdua dengan Gouenji, ya?" bisik Endou tepat di telingaku. Waktu kami sedang istirahat latihan.

BRUSH.

Spontan, yah namanya juga anak berandal, aku menyemburkan air yang sedang kuminum. Tentu saja begitu! Mengagetkan, tahu!

"Cuma nonton, kok! Jalan apanya!" kilahku. Berharap kelolaan Endou masih bisa digunakan di saat seperti ini.

Endou menatapku ragu, "Benarkah? Kukira kalian benar-benar jalan berdua kemarin. Kau tahu, kalian terlihat seperti pasangan serasi!" katanya, membuatku mengernyit keheranan. Aku dan Gouenji? Pasangan serasi? Heh, konyol.

Aku mengangkat bahu sembari meletakkan botol air minumku di atas _bench_. "Jangan bercanda, Endou. Kau tahu dia siswa teladan di sini, dan aku anak berandalan. Kami tak akan cocok," memang, aku tak akan cocok dengan orang seperti dia, dan lagi, aku sudah menyerah tentang Gouenji.

Walaupun, sebenarnya aku masih ada sedikit perasaan padanya.

Endou menghela napasnya. Sepertinya penyakit lolanya tidak kambuh hari ini, tumben. "Sudahlah, Kazemaru. Tidak usah minder begitu, kalian cocok, kok," menepuk bahuku, Endou menyemangati aku, yang sebenarnya sudah menyerah terhadap orang yang aku sukai.

Ia pergi, tinggallah aku sendirian. Ah, sepertinya aku sedang tidak _mood_ latihan hari ini. Bahkan panggilan Endou yang sedari tadi meneriakkan namaku saja tak kudengarkan.

"Gouenji-_kun_, ada waktu sebentar?"

Eh?

T-tunggu. Siapa itu?

"Ya, ada apa, Fuyuka?" dengan ekspresi biasa, Gouenji menyahuti sapaan anak perempuan yang memanggilnya tadi, yang baru kuketahui namanya adalah Fuyuka.

Anak itu terlihat memerah. Jemarinya saling bertaut satu sama lain. Dia manis, dengan rambut ungu diikat setengah dan mata yang besar. "Ngg… itu… bisakah Gouenji-_kun_ ikut denganku? Aku ingin bicara-"

"Tidak boleh!"

Ups.

Semua mata kini memandangiku, aku dengan spontannya berteriak tak jelas seperti tadi. Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganku? Bukankah aku sudah menyerah tentang Gouenji?

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Fuyuka. Ekspresinya seperti memandangku tak suka. Hei, dia menantangku!

Tapi, aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas pertanyaannya. "Karena…" ucapanku terpotong, ayolah otak! Bekerjalah!

"Karena Gouenji itu mesum!"

Yah, salah kalimat –lagi-.

Si anak perempuan, makin mengernyit, semakin menatapku dengan pandangan sinis. "Aku sudah melihat Gouenji-_kun_ selama ini, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu," ujarnya mantap. Kembali, aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

Sungguh, aku tak rela kalau dia mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Gouenji. Bagaimana kalau Gouenji menerimanya? Bagaimana kalau mereka jadian? Bagaimana kalau mereka jalan berdua? Bagaimana kalau-

-ah, aku pusing!

Kuputuskan untuk membiarkan mereka pergi. Tapi, aku tidak menyerah begitu saja! Aku mengikuti mereka karena aku penasaran apa yang ingin dibicarakan si cewek dengan Gouenji.

"Begini, Gouenji-_kun_…"

Iih, itu cewek suaranya sok dimanis-manisin! Gue kasih gula, tahu rasa lu dikerubutin semut!

"Aku sudah menyukai Gouenji-_kun_ selama setengah tahun ini…"

Heh, dia baru setengah tahun. Aku sudah dua tahun menyukai Gouenji! Kau tidak berhak mengambilnya dariku!

"Jadi, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke festival."

Ha?

Jalan-jalan?

Ke festival?

Berdua?

Dengan Gouenji?

Kamvret, tidak akan kubiarkan!

Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak suka kalau Gouenji jalan dengan orang lain? Bukannya aku sudah menyerah tentangnya?

Argh, ini semua gara-gara dia mengajakku nonton olimpiade waktu itu!

'Jangan, Gouenji… aku mohon, jangan terima ajakan anak itu. _Please_…' aku berdoa dalam hati. Tentu saja, aku menguping di balik pohon tepat di belakang mereka!

"Baiklah."

Ukh, sepertinya doaku tidak dikabulkan. Gouenji menerima ajakan cewek itu. Cih.

Aku putuskan, akan mengikuti mereka diam-diam di festival nanti! Titik!

Tapi…

ZRAAAASSHH.

Yah. Hujan!

Terpaksa, deh, pakai payung ke festival, demi mengikuti Gouenji dan anak sok manis itu.

"Maaf lama, Gouenji-_kun_…"

Nah, itu mereka sudah dua-duaan. Saatnya memata-matai!

Mereka mulai dari kios ikan. Si anak sok manis itu mulai menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu. Aku tak mau tahu itu apa karena aku yakin itu pasti adalah ikan. Dan Gouenji, dengan tidak terduga menuruti permintaan Fuyuka, ia mengambilkan seekor ikan untuknya.

Huh…

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Entah kenapa, pemandangan itu terasa sedikit sesak buatku. Rasanya dadaku bergemuruh. Mungkin karena aku mau demam, soalnya hari ini hujannya deras sekali, sih.

Atau…

Mungkin karena aku masih menaruh harapan pada Gouenji?

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak paham.

Dengan diriku sendiri.

Ah, bodohnya aku…

Satu jam…

Dua jam…

Tiga jam…

Aku terus menunggu, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengikuti dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Itu saja. Tak lebih.

Dan setiap mereka mengunjungi kios-kios di festival. Dadaku selalu berdebar.

Setiap mereka tersenyum berdua setelah mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan, hatiku sakit.

Setiap mereka saling berpandangan, batinku berdenyut.

Setiap mereka bicara, napasku memburu.

Tak bisakah aku melakukan apa-apa? Hanya melihat? Dan tidak mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu? Hanya diam terpaku di sini sambil mencoba menahan tangis? Mencoba menahan lonjakan perasaan yang kupendam? Mencoba menahan napas dan getaran dalam dada ini sementara melihat mereka di depan mataku?

Oh, sungguh. Aku ingin lari. Namun aku tahu aku tak bisa. Aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini saja. Tapi aku tahu aku tak akan mampu. Kakiku sudah memutuskan untuk terus berada di dekat mereka, ke mana pun mereka pergi. Mataku sudah memerintahkan untuk tetap melihat mereka, apa pun yang mereka lakukan. Dan hatiku sudah menetapkan untuk tidak menangis, walaupun sudah terasa sangat sakit.

Aku tahu.

Aku sangat cemburu.

Terlebih, sekarang.

"Gouenji-_kun_, aku ingin ini."

Fuyuka meminta sebuah cincin yang dijual di sebuah kios. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka di balik tembok putih tempat perbatasan dengan sebuah taman hijau, tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini.

Aku melihat, Gouenji yang menyanggupi permintaan anak itu. Membelikannya cincin itu, dan memakaikannya di jari manis Fuyuka sebelum-

Tling.

-seseorang menabrak Gouenji dari belakang, dan membuat cincin yang dipegang Gouenji saat itu jatuh menggelinding ke tanah.

"Ah, jatuh," gumam Gouenji ketika benda kecil itu menghilang di rerumputan. Fuyuka menatapi cincin yang sekarang sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Anak perempuan itu menoleh ke Gouenji, "Gouenji-_kun_, cincinnya hilang…"

Sedangkan Gouenji menahan tangan Fuyuka yang mulanya ingin mencari cincin itu di rumput. Menggenggam tangannya erat. Membuat hatiku kembali tersayat.

"Sudahlah. Aku belikan yang lain untuk menggantikannya," Fuyuka mengangguk lemah. Mungkin ia benar-benar menginginkan cincin itu. Tapi barangkali karena pemberian Gouenji, semua akan diterima olehnya.

Begitu, ya?

Karena Gouenji yang memberikannya?

Kalau begitu, aku juga seperti itu!

Asalkan pemberian Gouenji, aku akan mengambilnya. Lagi pula, ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'siapa yang menemukan, maka ia adalah pemiliknya', kan?

Jadi, boleh kan kalau aku yang menemukan dan mengambil cincin itu? Karena itu adalah pemberian Gouenji?

Iya kan?

Kulepas payung yang kupegang, dan aku mulai mencari cincin yang terjatuh dari tangan Gouenji tadi. Hujan-hujanan.

Semoga mereka berdua tak melihatku.

Semoga mereka berdua cepat pergi dari tempat itu, dan tidak melihatku.

Semoga…

Ah, tiba-tiba pandanganku kabur. Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku bermimpi?

"Kazemaru?"

Nah, sekarang aku mendengar suara Gouenji? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bermimpi?

Aku tidak tahu…

"Kazemaru!"

Tapi… boleh, kan? Cincin itu jadi milikku… kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hatchii!"

Uhh… gara-gara mencari cincin itu kemarin, aku kena flu. Sial sekali nasibku.

"Kazemaru, aku ingin bicara," keh, suara itu, suara yang selalu kudengarkan. Yang selalu kuingat. Yang selalu kurekam dalam otakku. Yang selalu kukenali.

Suara itu, tentu saja milik seorang Gouenji Shuuya.

"Ada… hatchii! Apa?" aku berusaha untuk terdengar ketus. Tapi jelas tak akan berhasil, flu memang menyebalkan.

Gouenji berjalan mendekatiku. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakku tak terima, tapi ia tak peduli. Masih tetap menarik dan membawaku entah ke mana.

Langkah Gouenji terhenti. Aku tak tahu alasannya menghentikan kakinya, dan juga aku. Sekarang kami berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Hei…"

Ia berucap, dingin dan pelan. Apakah ia ingin menghajarku karena mengikutinya kencan di festival bersama Fuyuka? Atau karena mengetahui tentang adiknya? Atau-

"Aku menyukaimu, Kazemaru."

-he?

"Apa?" tanyaku, memastikan. Siapa tahu aku salah pendengaran, barangkali telingaku perlu dikorek, atau mungkin gendang telingaku pecah, adi tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Aku menyukaimu. Bahkan sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."

Ah, dia mengulang. Tapi sepertinya telingaku masih perlu diservis. Dia bilang sejak pertama bertemu? Berarti dia menyukaiku lebih lama daripada aku menyukainya, dong? Aku menyukai Gouenji mulai kelas dua SMP.

"Hah?" ucapku bodoh. Kalau dia menyukaiku, kenapa dia tak pernah terlihat seperti itu?

"Perlu kuulang sampai seribu kali?" katanya, mencoba bercanda tapi matanya serius. Aku sedikit mengernyit, mau tertawa tapi rasanya tak enak juga.

Yah, aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya, cintaku terbalas.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY~

Semoga terhibur, ya… ini bikinnya ngebut #author ga guna

Saya kasih judul Abstract karena saya bikinnya jga ga jelas alias abstrak juga~

Review, please… #plak


End file.
